


The first time we talked

by ashamelessfolk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashamelessfolk/pseuds/ashamelessfolk
Summary: Harry and Draco are back for 8th year and Harry thinks back to the night that changed everything
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 28





	The first time we talked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> So this is the first thing I have ever wrote and posting this scars the hell out of me but I figured why not?  
> this little thing has been sitting in the back of my mind for so long and has been driving me crazy so I decided to put it out there.  
> I know this wont be great but it's mine so I'm really proud of it.  
> hope you enjoy, or at least not hate it.  
> Feedback will be greatly appreciated.  
> Love you all XO

It was a cold and stormy night and Harry and Draco were lying on Harry’s bed in Harry’s private dorm room.  
The students who decided to come back for 8th year were delighted to find out that they were each getting a private room.  
Of course the reason they were given private rooms in the first place was that so few of them decided to even come back.

The weather made Harry reminisce about the first time he got a glimpse of the real Draco Malfoy, the one lying next to him and running his fingers up and down Harry’s chest.

“Do you remember the first time we talked?” Harry asked in a quiet voice so as not to disturb the peacefulness serunding them.

“You mean when we met at Madam Malkin’s and I was being the world’s biggest prat? how could i ever forget” Draco replied in a quiet and amused voice.

“No you git”, Harry chuckled. “I mean the first time we really talked.”

“oh.” Draco lifted his head from where it was resting on Harry's chest and looked into Harry's eyes with a small smile on his lips.  
“You mean the night before your dragon task, back at 4th year.” Draco paused for a few seconds before continuing, “Of course I remember.”

“Yeah.  
“I was sitting in the astronomy tower looking out at the rain and thinking about how i was probably going to die the next day” Harry said while looking back in to Draco’s eyes. Then a smile started stretching his lips and he said “and then you walked in and I thought that I just might not even make it ‘till tomorrow.”

“Ha ha, you’re hilarious” Draco tried saying in a dry voice but couldn't seem to help the smile that was trying to break through. ”What made you think about that night all of a sudden? Draco asked while resting his head back where it belonged above Harry’s heart beat and resumed his earlier task of caressing Harry's chest.

“I don't know,” He whispered. “The weather probably.”

Draco kept quiet and waited for Harry to continue talking. 

Harry started running his fingers through Draco’s silky hair and after several moments opened his mouth again “i wasn't even supposed to be there that night but i just couldn't fall asleep so i started wandering off. I somehow ended up up in the astronomy tower” Harry murmured.  
“when you came into the tower I was sure that we were just going to snipe at each other like we always do.”

Draco knew exactly what he was talking about. When he first stepped foot in the tower that night and saw who was there his first instinct was to make a snarky remark and pick out a fight.  
But then, something happened. He saw the look on Potter's face, before the other man even realised he’s not alone in the tower anymore, and decided he doesn't want to fight.  
Something in Potter's face that night made him want to protect him instead of fighting with him.

“But then you came over and sat in front of me. You had that look on your face like you weren't quite sure what you were doing or why”.

“And then i said the most brilliant thing a wizard has ever said” 

“Yes you did”

“I said hey” Draco was full on smiling now, thinking back to that night

“That hay changed everything” Harry said while tightening his grip on the beautiful man lying on top of him.  
“We didn't talk much that night, it was only like two minutes of talking about nothing and somehow that was everything.  
“And then you got up, started walking away, and right when you reached the top of the stairs you turned around and said Don't die tomorrow potter, it will be incredibly dull without you around. and something in the way you said it made me think for the first time

“That was the first time you ever had a thought? merlin potter that’s just sad” Draco interrupted him and Harry could practically hear the grin that was on his face.

“Shut up” Harry said while pulling lightly on Draco’s hair and making him shiver,  
“As i was saying, before i was so rudely interrupted”, Harry punctured his words with another pull to Draco hair, “What you said that that night got me thinking, and something in the way you said it, and the way you looked at me made me think that you actually cared.  
“you were the only thing on my mind the next day during the task. All I could think about is how I have to survive this so that I could talk to you again.”

Draco lifted his head once more and looked at Harry’s handsome face once more, “I'm really glad you didn’t die that day. Or any other day for that matter, Merlin knows you had more than a few close calls.”  
Draco hated thinking about the many times in which he almost lost Harry, of course in the past he couldn't be so upfront about it.

It took them a long time to get there, but they somehow managed to become friends, and then, later on when they got a little bit older, casual lovers.  
Eventually they both confessed their feelings for one another and became a proper couple. The letter only happened a couple of months ago.

Draco leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Harry’s.  
The kiss was gentle and led to nowhere. It wasn't a kiss of lust but a kiss of profound love and care.

“I love you so much my prince” Harry whispered close to Draco’s lips,

“I love you too babe. So much it scares me sometimes” Draco whispered back.

“Don't be scared love, I’m right here, and I’m never going to be anywhere else”


End file.
